The Perfect Christmas
by debster35
Summary: Johnny and the Curtis' join the Ditellos on their Christmas vacation, a story for the holidays! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. The Essay

**I thought I would write a Christmas fan fiction, because um…Christmas is coming up soon. So here it is and Toni's going to be in this one, but I didn't want to have it in ****A Whole New World,**** because I didn't want that story to go in that direction, I actually have no idea what I'm going to do with that story. I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, just the Ditellos.**

**Toni's POV:**

December 5th

"Alright class, pull out your planners and write this down," said Mr. Simmes. The classroom was noisy with the sound of crinkling papers and shuffling for a second or two, and then quiet.

"This year all the English teachers came up with the idea of a whole school project where everyone has to write an essay, turn it in, and the top ten get put up around the school," the class groaned at the word "essay", but everyone was eager to hear more when "contest" was implied.

"Well, what's the essay supposed to be about?" One of the socs up front asked.

"Very good question Mr. Houser, I'm glad you asked. You are to write an essay on, are you ready? The essay is on, your idea of a perfect Christmas," the teacher announced with a smile. The class was an uproar of teens turning to share ideas.

"Now wait, you don't want to give your ideas away. The goal is to have 954, which is the student body count, 954 different papers. So don't go sharing your ideas. They need to be original and very detailed. That is why we, the teachers, are giving you from December 5th to the last day before Christmas break, which is the …22nd. On the 22nd you will hand in your essay and the winners will be announced next year on the 1st day of school after the break. That gives you about 18 days to complete it, any questions?"The class was silently writing all this information down. I could tell that people were excited. Even Pony was scribbling down his ideas. The bell rang and everyone left the room. We met up with Johnny and Two-bit so we could head down to the DX.

"So did you guys hear about the essay thing?" I asked, closing my locker.

"Yeah, and it sounds real stupid," Two-bit answered back, "You know the only thing in my essay is going to be, 'For Christmas I want a life supply of beer and blondes,' the end," he replied as we walked out to his car.

"Two-bit, you do realize that you're not just supposed to put what you want, but what your perfect Christmas would be," I said getting in the car.

"Yeah, well, it's still stupid," he replied.

The whole week everyone was talking about their ideas. I've never seen teenagers or any person in particular, so excited about an essay before. I really wanted to know what Pony and Johnny were writing about. So, on Friday when they came over to my house to hang out, I decided to ask them.

"Hey, guys, what are you two going to write about for the essay?"

"I don't know, I have an idea, but it's not exciting," Pony said.

"What about you Johnny? I'll tell you if you tell us."

"I'm not sure what to write about. I've never really had a fairy tale Christmas before, so I don't know," Johnny replied shyly.

"Well since Johnny doesn't know and neither do I, why don't you go ahead and share yours Toni?" Pony suggested.

"Alright, hmm, let's see, okay. The perfect Christmas for me would be me and my loved one cuddled up together the whole day in a small, cozy cottage out in the woods. It's lightly snowing adding more snow to the already foot and half covered ground. The fireplace is lit and the lights are glowing on the tree and outside. The cottage smells like cinnamon and hot cocoa. I and the one I love are on the couch, and we're both wearing jeans and a sweater or sweatshirt. We're curled up together under a blanket with cups of steaming hot chocolate," I paused for a second smiling at the boys' wowed expressions, "That's about it, but of course that was just a rough draft, I'm going to add a lot more details for the final copy. So, what did ya think?"

"Wow Toni, that was really good. Where do you get such a creative imagination?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, I would've been able to come up with the first sentence," Johnny added.

"I bet your essays are going to be really good. I mean once you get started the ideas just pop into your head."

When my parents got home they had an announcement for me, Pony, Johnny, and Michael.

"So kids, we have something to tell you. Every year, as Toni and Michael know, we go to Aspen, Colorado for about two weeks for Christmas vacation. We were thinking about it and we noticed that there is one extra guest room with one bunk bed and one full bed. So, Pony and Johnny, you are invited to come to with us if you'd like, Pony's brother's too," my father said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Are you serious?! They can come?! Oh my gosh, guys you have to come, we'll have so much fun, please!" I said jumping up from the couch and turning to the boys.

"Well, I'd have to ask Darry, but he should be fine with it, when would we be going?"

"We would be leaving for the airport on Saturday the 20th in the evening and we'd be leaving Aspen to come home on Friday morning the second of January, I know it sounds long, but it's worth it because there's a lot that we do, including a new year's party," my mom replied.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to be in the way, I mean won't it be expensive, because I don't have money to pay you," Johnny said.

"Oh, don't worry about that dear, the money is covered, we put money off to the side just in case you guys would be going."

"Can I use your phone to call my brothers to ask them now?"

"Yeah, dear can you show him where it is?"

"Johnny come on you should go. You'll have a fun time, we're always doing something, and you won't be bored and trust me it's worth it. We go ice skating, tree hunting, decorating, presents, baking…almost every Christmas related thing possible!" I said sitting down next to Johnny. His face lit up as I read off the list of our activities.

"Well, I guess my parents won't care, they probably won't even notice I'm gone, so yeah, I'll go."

"Yes! Now we just have to see what Darry and Soda say."

We waited for about five minutes when Pony and my dad finally came out.

"We can go! Darry's just worried about the money situation, but your dad said not to worry, so I guess I'm coming!"

We were all excited and surprisingly Michael didn't seem to mind. He was actually talking and hanging out with us the rest of the night. I later found out that the reason was because his girlfriend was cheating on him with his best friend, the bad part about it, everyone knew except for him. He didn't like the fact that his other friends didn't even bother to hint it at him. So he told me all this and it made me very happy inside, he would enjoy the company of the greasers.

This Christmas was going to be the best to date. I'm spending it with my family and friends, what more can you ask for?


	2. Bonjour la belle!

**Hey here's the next chapter for my story, hope you like it! Yes I realize, it's been a little over a yr since I put this story up hahaha I'm really sorry hopefully you guys will still like it!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on the outsiders-S.E. Hinton does-I just own the Ditellos!**

**Johnny's POV****:**

This is going to be the best Christmas ever! I'll have my friends with me, actually their more like family than anything. The only thing that is keeping me down is this essay thing, everyone is excited. Me, I have nothing to write about, well I did write something, but it's pathetic. I've never had a decent Christmas with family before, just friends, but it's not the same. I handed mine in today, the day before we leave for vacation, so did Toni and Pony.

When I got to Toni's house with my suitcase on Saturday, actually it was more like a very small bag with a few clothes in it, that's beside the point. Everyone was running around making sure they had everything, it was hectic. Toni and Michael kept forgetting where they put stuff, and Pony, his brothers, and I were sitting on the couch waiting ever so patiently. It was killing us; we couldn't wait to escape this jail cell of Tulsa.

"Okay are we all ready? Toni did you find your shoes? Michael do you have a warm coat, I know about you and coats. You don't believe in them and that's why you're sick all the time. Okay everybody, let's get in the car and go," Toni's father said as if he was a drill sergeant or something.

We had to take two cars and Toni, Pony, and I were non-stop talking all the way to the airport. She told us about what we would be doing, everything sounded great except the ice-skating. I could tell I was going to make a fool of myself if I even attempted it.

It was also my first time on a plane and I hope I'll never have to do it again after this trip. I thought I was going to die, and my ears were popping during lift off. Oh, the lift off. I thought I was going to die, but I was happy when we landed six hours later in Aspen.

Aspen, how can I describe Aspen, how about, amazing! The mountains were huge compared to the low, rolling hills of Tulsa. There was already a foot of snow on the ground, and it had just started falling again when we arrived.

This was going to be a wonderful Christmas. No parents yelling at me or hitting me, no school for a while, and most of all, a family. A family that is there for me, a family for me to love and for them to love me back.

**Pony's POV****:**

I couldn't believe it when they asked me and my brothers to come. This was like a once in a life time opportunity, and Soda seized every moment he could. From flirting with all the stewardesses, to drinking so much Coke that he was bouncing off the walls. Darry tried to calm him down, but ended up laughing along with him. I could tell that this was going to be one interesting Christmas**. **Johnny seemed really excited too, his eyes grew huge when he saw the snow and even he couldn't sit still.

We all slept on the way to the cabin, which was like two hours away.

"Hey kids, wake up we're here. Wow, look at the snow, decorating outside is going to be interesting. Are you awake back there?" Toni's mom asked.

"Yeah ma, we're up, we're up," Toni replied, she sounded tired. I think everyone was. I couldn't wait to curl up in a warm bed.

We carried the bags in and separated off into our rooms. Toni showed us our rooms and simply told us to figure out who's sleeping where and to have a good night's rest, well what was left of the night.

**Toni's POV****:**

Finally, some warmth! Just getting in from the car, I thought my toes were going to fall off. Now, I can dream of the best Christmas ever. I just hope the guys have a goodtime. They seemed pretty stoked on the plane.

Decorating should be fun. I think Pony, Johnny and I should get the tree. Soda and Darry can help my dad and brother get the boxes from the attic.

Before I knew it I was asleep. The Christmas of a lifetime was about to start and I was ready to take it with arms open wide.

My mom and I were the first ones up, so we started breakfast and waited for the guys to wake up.

"Who's getting the tree today?" my mom asked.

"Uh, I was thinking Pony, Johnny and I would get it."

"Well when you guys get back you're going to help your father and the rest decorate. Later tonight, we're heading over to Mr. and Mrs. Royce for dinner. Sound good?"

"Oh of course, I love the Royce's!" I replied, with every word oozing with sarcasm.

"Oh, you'll have fun. Tommy and Angie will be there. I bet the boys would like to meet them; wait for the boys Toni," my mom said, smacking my hand away from the bacon.

"Ugh, I'm hungry. Besides, Angie's the cherry on top of a prissy ice cream sundae. Mom, she is the precise reason I don't want the guys going. Tommy is sweet, kind and a gentleman. Angie is the princess who gets what she wants, and will do anything and everything to get it. Remember that one year, she wanted the dress I was wearing, so she tricked me into trying one of hers insisting I looked better in it. She than proceeds by stealing mine and saying the cat got it. Bunch of bull if you ask me."

"Oh Toni your impossible," my mom stated as she pushed a plate towards me.

"Thank you…for the food and the compliment," I said with a smirk.

It was another ten minutes before anyone else was up. Johnny came down first. His hair was every which way and he looked a little drowsy still. Pony was next, then his brothers. Finally, my dad and brother came staggering down the stairs. The kitchen was alive with the smell of food, the clattering of glasses and a lot of talking.

After we dressed, Pony, Johnny and I headed into town to get a tree.

I was so excited to show them the town and introduce them to everyone I knew.

Mr. Smith, the baker, who gave each of us one of his delicious sugar cookies. Mrs. Gale, the florist, who is the crazy lady of the town. During Christmas she sells mistletoe and this year we became victims of her insane ways. The whole time I was introducing the guys; she held mistletoe above our heads and insisted on a Christmas kiss, Johnny backed away blushing, and I thought Pony was going to wet himself he was laughing so hard.

When we finally got to the end of town where the best trees were, we had gained at least five pounds. We had eaten cookies, candy canes, and cake samples from everyone we passed.

We picked out a tree that would; one, fit in the house and two, one we could carry home.

We got it all tied up, and ready to go. We were almost out the door when I heard my name being called.

"Toni! Toni Ditello, la belle au le ville!"

I turned around and sure enough it was Jacques-Pierre DuPont, the French heartthrob that has been stalking me from the first time he laid eyes on me.

"Bonjour, Jacques-Pierre, how have you been?" I turned to Pony and Johnny and gave them a let's-get-the-hell-out-of-here-as-soon-as-possible look.

"Sîl vous plait, call me J.P. I am very happy now that I have seen your beautiful face. Who are your friends?" the J.P. was pronounce like Je Pi, and I have to admit, his voice was that of an angel, a demented angel at that.

"This is Johnny and Ponyboy, they're from Oklahoma, they're spending Christmas with us."

"Oh la la, you attract the boys where ever you go, no?" he said, thick with a French accent.

"Funny J.P., no they're just friends. Now my _friends_ and I need to get the tree back to the house," I said, with a giggle and a quick glance to the guys telling them to get a move on it.

"You are going to carry this tree back yourself? Oh no, no, no, I cannot allow it. I take you in my truck. Trust me it will be much easier," and before I could get a word in, he was gone and the sound of a truck started.

"Sorry guys, but whatever J.P. says, goes," they couldn't help but laugh the whole way there as J.P. was rambling off in half French and half English.

We arrived at my house and it took a good five minutes to convince the guy that he can leave and that we were fine.

"Well if you insist, anything for mon cheré! Au revoir, la belle! Au revoir, Johnny et Ponyboy!"

"Thank the lord he's gone! Ugh I thought he was going to ask me out in French. He probably did, I just didn't know, oh well so…" I looked over and the expression on both of their faces was that of humor and tease.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing…la belle…" Pony snickered. He and Johnny walked into the house cracking up and I was left standing outside ready to throw a big, hard snowball right at their greasy heads.

**So, what did you think? A little rusty, but I am determined to get my stories updated!**

**Here's what he was saying in French…**

**la belle au le ville- the beauty of the town**

**Bonjour- Hello**

**Sîl vous plait- Please**

**mon cheré- my sweet**

**Au revoir, la belle! Au revoir, Johnny et Ponyboy! - Goodbye, beautiful! Goodbye, Johnny and Ponyboy!**

**I think these are right…if not anyone who is 100% sure tell me!!! **

**Thanks for reading! R&R Please!!!!**


	3. The Perfect Christmas Eve

**It's almost Christmas!!!! Who's excited? Hopefully this story will put you in the Christmas spirit!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Toni's POV:**

We had arrived at the Royce house and the only thing that was going through my mind was, why? Why did we have to come? Why did we have to bring the boys? Why, why why!

Oh well, I guess I should stop pouting and get it over with, cause just then their butler opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Ditello and family, welcome," he said with a drowsy, stereotypical "butler" voice.

"Oh why thank you Hugo," my mom answered in the most polite manner. I could hear the boys behind me sniggering and had to laugh myself. This was going to be an interesting night.

We entered the entrance hall where Hugo took our coats while we gazed in amazement at the interior design of their house. The floors were pearly white and the walls had a shine to them that I could see my reflection in them. Which Soda had figured out that if you stand it the right spot, the walls made you look either extremely fat and short or really tall and skinny. This kept the guys laughing until the dreaded sound of nails on a chalkboard interrupted our amusement…oh nope that was just Angie's voice.

"Hello everyone, so glad to see you all again!" She eyed all of us kids in the back before going to my mom and dad to greet them.

"Oh, Mrs. Ditello, what a lovely dress this is. May I ask where you got it?" Ugh, she made me want to puke.

"Thank you Angie, I got it from Macy's, before we moved to Tulsa," my mom smiled wide and her face lit up when Angie admired her dress.

"Mr. Ditello, very nice of you to come, and Michael, my you look more like you father every time I see you!" The usual hit on my brother always came before the not so excited greeting for me.

"Hello, Toni, nice to see you again," she greeted, rather smug. Her attention was elsewhere, my friends.

"And who might these fine young gentlemen be?" she reached forward and shook each of their hands before turning to my brother, "friends of yours, Michael?"

"No ma'am, these guys are Toni's friends, but we've become fairly close," he replied with a smile and wink over to me.

"Angie, this is Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis and this is Johnny Cade," I pointed to each one as I said their names.

She gave me a look that was a mixture of jealousy and surprise.

"My Toni, you sure do know how to pick them," she was generally looking at Soda of course, who was showing no interest at all to her, he was fascinated by the decorations. _Good job Soda, just like I told you, no eye contact. Haha, try to steal them from me tonight, Angie Royce!_

By this time my parents had made their way into the den where we would start out with the meats and cheeses. I had to quickly remind the boys about etiquette. I waited until Angie had had left the room.

"Alright guys remember, please and thank you, but of course you're already very polite. Don't gobble your food down, and please, please chew with our mouth closed, Soda, I'm talking to you! I know how you like to eat and talk at the same time, but being multi-talented in this house isn't polite."

"Ok, jeez I won't show them my talents, I'll just sit in the back corner and look sad," he said with a smirk.

"You do that, anyway, also no…"

"Giving a lecture, Toni?"

I turned around and at the foot of the stairs stood the tall, handsome Tommy Royce. His light brown hair was neatly combed, but tussled just so it looked acceptable for a dinner party. His eyes were the brightest of greens and were so mysterious and, may I say, they added that dangerous, sexy look to him. His smirk of a smile always melted my heart. He walked towards us in his dress pants and sweater. Though he looked like a soc, he sure didn't act like one. He was kind to everyone, no matter who they were. He was the only reason I was glad we came.

"Hey, Tommy! No, I was just messing around. So, how have you been?" I asked blushing.

"Pretty good thank you. Who are your friends?"

I told him who was who, they shook hands and then he turned back to me.

"Shall we?" he offered his arm and as a lady is asked of, I took it looked back at the boys and nodded my head to follow. I could hear Soda making more smart remarks as we left the hall.

"Shall we, Ponyboy?"

"Oh, stop Soda," but I could hear the laugh in his voice.

The den looked a lot like a cozy home away from home. It had a fireplace, a couch, a loveseat and one rocking chair. They also had a mini bar in the den, which had lights strung up around it and a mini Christmas tree on the counter.

More introductions were given as Mr. and Mrs. Royce made their late entrance. We ate and laughed, then When Mr. Royce had finished his story about his trip to Italy, Tommy asked me and the guys if they wanted to go to the ballroom. I said yes right away, the adults were starting to bore me.

Whenever I was over this house when I was younger I always remembered the ballroom. This was where the kids usually played during parties.

We entered through the wooden doors and were greeted by the smell of pine and wood. The ballroom floor was just as shiny as the entrance hall, even though it was made out of wood. The giant windows gave you the glimpse of the outside, snow had started to fall, again and the trees were perfectly covered. It was like a winter wonderland.

"So, who's up for a dance?" He looked at us with a big smile.

I turned the guys and each one of them looked at me and plastered smiles on their faces too.

"Go on Toni, we won't keep you waiting," Darry was the first to speak.

"Oh alright," I took Tommy's hand and he first led me to the record player, put a song on then wisped me out on the floor.

We stood in the proper ballroom position while we waited for the music to start. I saw the boys sitting in the corner all smiles, except Johnny, he just looked nervous. Maybe he thought he was going to dance, that would be a sight to see.

Then the music started and we were twirling and swaying to the music. I was in heaven, in the arms of a perfect man, during the perfect Christmas.

The music had stopped and we received applause. I then heard the sound of one pair of hands clapping slowly. Who else would it be, but Angie.

"Very good, Toni, so do any of your friends know how to dance?"

Soda's hand shot up in the air, and I let out a moan. Then I relaxed, realizing that Soda wasn't a very good dancer, especially not in ballroom. He was going to make her look like an idiot. Oh I could see it now. We would be clapping for him, when he takes his big bow at the end.

The music started, so did the humor. We were laughing so hard I was crying. Soda had proven to be the only thing that could reel Angie in, and spit her back out again.

She was completely amazed by Soda's, clumsy dancing, that she just walked over to one of the chairs around the room and sat there, with a pouty face. Oh, I was going to thank Soda so much when we leave!

"Hey, Johnny, why don't you get up and have a dance with Toni?" Pony asked him.

"Well, I guess, but I'm not very good at it," he said shyly as he stood up.

"It'll be better than Soda's I can tell you that!"

Pony was right. Of course he wasn't a champion ballroom dancer; he stumbled a little at the beginning. For someone who has never danced ballroom before, he was able to get the hang of it before mid-song.

When we finished he bowed and I curtsied. Everyone clapped, except Angie, but I could care less. I have a wonderful time dancing with Johnny. Actually, it was very fun. I saw Johnny in a different way at that moment. His big smile and glowing eyes as everyone clapped for him changed my whole view.

He was no longer the friend that would tackle me in backyard football. No longer the opponent in our peanut butter sandwich eating contest…

Whoa…why do I have these feelings for him? No, they aren't feelings, I…I just felt happy for him. Yeah that was it, I was happy for his good dancing. He can't be more than a friend. Just because I tell him my secrets and go to him when I have a problem, doesn't mean he's more than a friend.

By the time I was done thinking to myself, my parents had walked in a announced that we were leaving.

We all said our goodbyes, and Tommy even gave me a kiss on the cheek. Which sent my heart soaring! _See Toni, you like Tommy, not Johnny. Man what was I thinking before? I crack myself up sometimes._

That night though, the only thing, or person rather, that I could think about was Johnny. my head was swimming with images of his dark, brown eyes and grease backed hair.

When I finally fell asleep, I realized that it was Christmas Eve tomorrow, and my mind went elsewhere.

Christmas Eve morning I was awoken by Soda, Pony and Johnny all jumping onto me while Darry stood by the door laughing his head off.

"Wakey, wakey Toni, its Christmas Eve day! We go ice skating today, and you get to show us how. We want to get a good start!" Soda's voice was extremely loud in the morning.

"What did you eat chocolate this morning?" I said with a yawn. I shoved them off me and rolled out of bed.

I had promised the boys that we would be ice skating almost all day. So I got a quick shower, dressed and was pulled out the door by a five year old acting Soda.

When we got to the ice rink, I got our shoes and showed them how to put them on and how tight they should be.

"Hey Toni, we're not going to break anything are we?" Johnny asked when he got his shoes on.

"No, Johnny, you'll be fine, promise," when I told him I'd promise him safety, he smiled and looked down at his shoes.

"These really hurt my feet. Pony are yours tight?"

"Oh stop your complaining boys. Listen to Toni and you'll do fine," Darry said, without giving Pony any room to speak. He skated out to the ice with ease.

"There yea go, the voice of reason. Now stand up and follow me," I pulled Pony and Johnny to their feet and we headed out onto the ice.

They were so nervous to do it themselves they clung to me for about ten minutes before trying it themselves.

Pony and Darry got it almost right away, but Johnny and Soda were falling all over each other. Part of it could be that they have no balance, or they just couldn't stop laughing enough to stay on their own two feet.

"Toni, this isn't working!" Soda yelled with laughter.

"I don't know what to tell ya! Here let me help," I tried everything I could, Soda was a lost cause. Johnny on the other hand kept trying and trying. He was so determined, it was quite adorable.

The rest of the day was dedicated to bruising and me showing off the few moves I knew.

Soda eventually got it and was so excited he didn't watch where he was going and ran into a couple of girls. Which was I think on purpose, because the rest for the time he skated with them and even got one of their numbers, typically Soda.

Since we were out for most of the day, when we got home we conked out after a glass of hot chocolate.

I woke up later around eight at night. I made my way down the stairs and in the living room sat my mom, dad, Michael and Darry. Pony, Soda and Johnny were still sleeping.

"Well hello sunshine, do you want some cookies, Darry helped me make them," my mom asked handing me the plate.

"Oh, well if Darry made them then they must be good," I said with a smile to Darry.

"Thanks Toni," he replied with a smirk.

Michael stood up from the couch and walked over to me, "Johnny told me to tell you he went down to the lake. He said if you want to come down you can."

Why was he at the lake?

"Okay, did he say anything else?"

"No, but he looked excited about something, maybe he saw a moose or reindeer. You know I think he was carrying some mistletoe with him too," he told me with a sly look on his face.

"Shut up Michael, he probably wants to show me that he can skate well or something," I retorted.

"Yea or something."

I gave him a shove, grabbed my coat and hat and headed outside.

I reached the lake in five minutes. It was surrounded by evergreen trees and mounds of snow. The quiet location was perfect for getaways. I remember all the other vacations out here I would spent hours drawing pictures or just sitting around watching the trees swaying in the breeze. The air was light and smelled like sweet pine. Tonight it had a different atmosphere, almost magical.

I made my way through the snow covered path that leads straight to the lake. The trees opened up to a small opening, and in the middle of the lake was a wobbling Johnny. I stood there and waiting for him to spot me.

**Johnny's POV:**

I wanted Toni to come down to the lake so we could hang out together, just me and her. I like talking to her, because she's a great listener and also gave good advice too.

I admit it, I like her.

I've liked her since I first laid eyes on her. It was something about her that kept me hooked. She was kind and sweet. Toni was all I thought about. What really bugs me is how shy I am around her. I haven't been able to tell her that I like her because every time she looks at me, I get butterflies and forget what I was going to say.

I was practicing my skating while I waited. I was determined to show her how good I am. Then maybe we could skate together, just like we danced together, arm in arm.

Man does she make me giddy…

I heard the sound of a twig snap, and my heart skipped a beat. I froze in place and hoped to God it wasn't a bear.

I turned around and saw Toni standing on the edge of the lake, far from a bear. More like a graceful doe. Her long skirt brushed the snow as she swayed on the spot. Her beautiful, brown curly hair fell all around her face and shoulders under her maroon, knitted hat like a curtain. She smiled when she saw that I knew she was there. I smiled back and almost lost my balance. I could hear her giggle as she called out to me, "Hold on, I'll come out to you!"

She stepped onto the ice and I held my breath, ready to race to her if she fell. It's not like I could save her in time, but it was worth the shot. She gracefully stepped her other foot on and started skating towards me. She used me as her way of stopping. She clung to my shoulders and giggled again through chattering teeth.

"So, why are we out here Johnny?" she looked me square in the face, and I melted like I always do. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Oh, um…honestly I don't know," I laughed breathlessly and she gave me a curious look.

"Okay, well do you want to just skate around? I know I need to burn off the cookies I just ate," she laughed to herself, then turned to skate away.

"You're fine as you are," oh God did I really just say that?

She turned swiftly around to look at me, and lost her balance for a split second. She straightened herself out and I realized that I surprised her with my comment.

"Um, I mean…" what was I going to say? 'Never mind you could use a few pounds?' No, that would be rude, so I just stood there, embarrassed and cold. I felt like such an idiot. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"You know Johnny, you're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

I started laughing hysterically. What was wrong with me? I was laughing at her comment.

"What's so funny?" she inquired.

"It's just…you…you think I'm like a gentleman or something. You really do give me more credit than is needed."

She seemed almost hurt by my words. I was confused, why was she upset?

"Toni, I didn't mean that in a bad way, I just…"

"Yes you did Johnny," she cut me off. Great now I was in trouble.

"Johnny, you…you put yourself down all the time, and honestly, it bothers me," she admitted. She skated back my way and grabbed my hands. I felt myself blush, out of embarrassment and nervousness.

"I think you put yourself down because of what your father has done to you. I know it's a sore subject, but Johnny, you're here, with me. With people that love and care for you. We're here for you and every time you open your mouth, out comes a personal let down."

I was suddenly getting angry, why did she have to bring up my father.

"I pushed her hands out of mine and turned around. I faced the trees and I could feel hot tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them away before she could see.

"Toni, I…you don't know how it feels. Every day of my life, before I met the guys and you, I was insulted and put down for the stupidest things. Now that I do have people that care, I don't know how to handle all the…the…"

"Love?" she finished for me.

"Yeah," I turned to face her again, and this time I was the one who held onto her for balance. The cold was making my knees shake; I found it difficult to stand. Our faces were inches away and I could feel her hot breath on my face. I could smell cinnamon on her breath and I started shaking even more.

"Johnny, I have to tell you something," she started, but I didn't let her finish.

I pulled her closer to me, and as I did so I lost my footing and we both fell to the ice. I heard her give out a half yelp half laugh as we fell.

I lied on the ice, flat on my back and let out a groan at the realization of the situation. My nervousness got the best of me. I ruined it.

Toni giggled and I felt her move next to me. I kept my eyes shut.

"Johnny you okay?" she asked. And she laid her hand on my chest. I hoped she didn't feel my heart beating through my coat.

I opened my eyes and saw her sit up. I followed suit and looked her right in the eyes. Her lips curled up into a shy smile; it was the first time that I made her shy by just looking at her. She looked so vulnerable. I slowly reached my hand up and moved her hair back to how it was. She blushed deeply when my hand brushed her cheek. I was curious as to how long she would let me keep this up. I fixed another strand starting from her forehead to her chin, she shivered and I smiled. I used my other hand to put behind her head. I pulled her in ever so softly, letting her know that I was being careful and respectful. She didn't refuse. I moved in closer and our lips brushed each others. Again, she didn't refuse. I could hear her breathing faster the closer I got.

I held that position as the tension mounted. Then chapped lips met soft ones as I softly kissed her. The butterflies exploded and I was in heaven. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she pulled my body closer to hers. I could feel her warmth radiating off her body and I stopped shaking. I could feel her clutching onto the back of my coat as she kissed me back. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I pulled her head in again, but this time I rested my forehead to hers.

"I love you, Johnny Cade," she softly whispered.

This truly was a perfect Christmas.

**So? What did ya think?**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!!!!!!**


	4. I will always love you

**Hey everyone!! I hope you all had a good Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders- S.E. Hinton does!!!**

**Toni's POV****:**

I felt so much lighter, having that burden of a secret lifted off my shoulders; but it was far from a burden. Now that Johnny and I knew our feelings for each other, things seemed so much easier. Just breathing the same air was easier. I didn't have to pretend he was just a friend any more. Telling everyone about it though would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do.

There is that one piece of me though that knows that loving Johnny would be difficult; the part of me that I've been fighting ever since I moved to Tulsa. It was the soc in me.

I thought I fought it back and I thought I knew nothing would stop me from liking the gang. Now that Johnny means more than a friend to me…

I couldn't let that get in the way; Johnny deserves everything I have to give him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt our hands brush each others. I could feel my cheeks turning red and I turned to look at Johnny, whose cheeks were also turning red. I felt his pinky finger hook with mine, and slowly he took each of my fingers into his hand until our fingers were intertwined. I squeezed his hand and was the first to break the silence, "Johnny, how are we going to tell my parents, brother and the guys?"

I looked over at him and I saw him starring down at the ground, deep in thought, "Well, we could wait? Or, we could announce it as a Christmas present to the family? Kind of corny, but I don't know."

I laughed and then realized a crucial point, "Well I don't want to make this all about us, you know? I think we should wait until New Years at least. Sound good?"

I saw him nod his head, then turn to look at me. We smiled at each other and walked to the front door. As much as I didn't want to, we stopped holding hands and walked through the door.

The warmth wrapped around my body and I shivered as I tried to get use to the heat of the house. Everyone was in the living room, patiently waiting for us. The fire was lit and my father had a book in his hand.

"You're just in time for our family tradition. Why don't you two head up stairs quickly and get changed into something warm?" My father said.

We changed and headed back downstairs. Every Christmas Eve my father reads _'Twas the Night before Christmas. _Then we all head upstairs and try to get to sleep. Even though I'm sixteen, it still takes me a good half hour to an hour before I can fall asleep, knowing that the next day I'll be sitting with my family opening gifts.

Johnny and Pony were already on the couch, while my brother, Darry and Soda sat on the floor leaning against the couch. I sat in between Johnny and Pony. Both boys looked at me and smiled, Pony's was a friendly, excited smile, whilst Johnny's was something a little more. I smiled back at both of them and snuggled into the couch, the two boys followed suit.

As my father read, I could feel myself getting tired, and my muscles were sore from all the ice skating, and falling, that occurred today. Being with my friends on Christmas was probably the best gift ever.

"…Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," my father finished the book and set it down on the table, "Well kids, why don't we get to bed, it's late and we don't want Santa to skip us because we aren't sleeping." He chuckled and headed towards the stairs.

"Does anyone else find it creepy that Santa knows when you're sleeping and when you're awake?" Soda asked. We all laughed and followed my father up the stairs to our rooms.

That night I dreamt of ice skating, Christmas cookies, and that special kiss I shared with Johnny on the pond. I was nervous to tell everyone. I'm sure the gang and parents wouldn't mind, but it was my brother and the socs back home that I was concerned about. I really didn't care if I was seen with a greaser, but I was afraid they'd do something to Johnny. I guess I would just have to trust my instincts, and my brother to keep his trap shut, if he knows what's good for him.

I feel into deep sleep, and the last thing I remember was Johnny's big, dark eyes looking into mine.

I was the first one up that morning. I didn't want to sit by myself in the living room so I went outside with a cup of hot chocolate and breathed in the smell of sweet pine and freshly fallen snow. I couldn't wait for everyone to open presents and enjoy the company of my family and friends. I couldn't wait to see my friend's faces when they opened their presents. Well I won't be able to see their faces if they don't wake up.

It was taking everyone forever to get out of bed. I stayed outside and watched the sun rise higher and higher into the sky. I heard the floor boards creak behind me and before I could turn around two hands grabbed my waist, and I heard Johnny's soft voice in my ear, "Merry Christmas, Toni."

"Merry Christmas, Johnny, is anyone else up?" I turned my head and the first thing I saw was Johnny's big smile. He was so happy to be spending Christmas with us and not his father and mother, if that's what you could even call them.

"Yea, they're all waiting by the tree for…" I interrupted him before he could continue.

"The tree…Johnny they can see us through the window!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Oops," was all he said, and then as if he was holding his breath, he let out a laugh and I joined in. Keeping this a secret would be harder than we thought.

After we were all settled around the tree, the first gift was given out. It was a present form my dad to my mom. I loved these presents because they were always so cute watching them opening their presents. She got a beautiful necklace and matching earrings. She was beaming with joy. They leaned in and gave each other a swift kiss.

My brother got keys, to a new car; a mustang to be exact. I couldn't believe it!

"You'll be a nice brother and drive me places, right?" I said with pleading eyes.

"In your dreams!" he replied, typical brothers.

Darry received some new cookware and cook book from us.

"I know how you love to cook Darry and I thought these would be the essentials to make a nice dinner every night," my mother explained.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Ditello," he replied. He was in awe and I could tell he couldn't wait to use them.

Soda opened his and scared me silly when he realized what it was, "This is one of the best gifts ever! Thank you so much!" he waved his tickets for an Elvis concert in the air.

We all laughed and it took him a few good seconds before he settled down. Pony was next to open a present. He shyly smiled when the gift was handed to him. He was ecstatic when he opened his gift to a sketch and photography kit, "Wow, this is so cool. I'm going to use it right away. Who wants to be my first subject?" We all laughed and everyone pointed at one another, "Tell ya what, you can all be my subjects."

It was Johnny's turn to open his, and I had personally picked this one out.

I grabbed the present from under the tree and handed it to him.

He gently took it out of my hand and gave me a look of curiosity. Johnny slipped his finger under the taped fold and then eagerly ripped it open. He lifted the lid to the box and his eyes got wide and he smiled.

Inside the box was a new pair of black Chucks and another wrapped gift. He grabbed the shoes and tried them on without saying a word; his face said it all. They fit him perfectly. He looked at us and very quietly, he said, "Thank you, so much."

Johnny picked up the other wrapped gift. At first he looked confused at the plain journal in front of him. I quickly explained, "I remember a while back you mentioned how you wanted to become a better writer and I thought you could improve by doing personal writing. It's easier than writing under the pressure of an essay…" I trailed off when his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"Thanks a bunch, Toni."

When he released me I looked around at everyone and realized that they didn't see it as an affectionate hug, rather a hug of friendship and thanks. This was going to be interesting to see their reaction to our New Years surprise.

The rest of the day was spent in the living room listening to Christmas songs on the radio and enjoying our new gifts.

The following days we cleaned up the Christmas ornaments and decorated for New Years with blue and silver streamers and balloons.

My parents had invited some of their friends that they've made throughout the years visiting here, along with Jacque-Pierre and his family and the Royce family.

It was New Years Eve and we were patiently awaiting the arrival of our guest. Johnny and I were on the back porch talking about the festivities that would be taking place, and how we were going to start our New Year, together as a, dare I say it… a couple.

"Are you ready to tell everyone?" I asked leaning against the railing.

"Yea, I think so. Are you?"

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be," I replied, giving him a smile.

"Good, cause I can't wait any longer."

As gently as he could he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips, just enough to make my heart pound in my chest. We leaned on each other watching the snow that had just started to fall. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I will always love you Johnny Cade."

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Love should be celebrated, not hidden

**Hey everyone! Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this…but no fear, I'm back on track!**

**A special thanks to johnnycadesgirl16 for some tips and johnnycaderulz12 for the inspiration to keep me going!!! And of course to everyone who has reviewed this story!!**

**I do not own the Outsiders…S.E. Hinton does!**

**Toni's POV****:**

By the time Johnny and I had walked back into the room people were milling around, saying their hellos and complementing their new, expensive outfits. We headed towards the den where everyone was conversing.

"Toni, Johnny, nice of you to join us. Where were you?" Pony asked taking a sip of his Pepsi.

Johnny and I exchanged glances, and then I put on a big smile, "Getting ready, what else would we be doing?" My nervous laugh would have given us away, but no one noticed, except Johnny.

As Johnny talked to the guys, I made my way into the kitchen for a drink. While I was in the kitchen getting a soda for myself, Rose DuPont gracefully sat down in the chair next to me.

Rose DuPont, Jacques-Pierre's little sister. Which only means one thing, J.P. was here too, wonderful.

She had Edie Sedgwick characteristics, from her baby doll, midnight blue eyes, to her short, black hairstyle. Tonight she was wearing a dark blue, sparkling dress that was about mid-shin and was longed sleeved. The bottom was flowing around her legs like a waterfall, and her makeup was tastefully done. She's a very nice girl, but hopefully her brother wasn't here. I really didn't want to hear "_Mon belle_" being shouted across the room.

"_Bonjour Toni_, this is a very nice party. I haven't seen you in sometime, how have you been?" she asked pouring a drink for herself.

"Thanks, I've been good. Hey have you met my friends yet?"

She gave me a quizzical look and shook her head, "You brought _amies_? I would love to meet them," she jumped down from the bar stool and followed me into the den.

The guys were laughing at something when we entered, and I could see the look of surprise on her face, "Your friends are boys?"

I nodded my head, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh no, on the contrary, I am very pleased," she giggled and flashed her movie star smile.

I laughed along with her and wondered which of the guys was going to fall for her.

"Hey, guys this is Rose DuPont, J.P.'s sister. Rose, these are my friends Sodapop, Darry, Johnny, and Ponyboy," when I mentioned Pony's name she smiled and put her hand out. Pony just kind of looked at her, and then realizing she wanted him to shake his hand, he put his hand out too, blushing.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," his smile went ear to ear. Soda couldn't contain himself; he had to turn around to get out his laughs. Darry gave Pony, don't you think about it look to Soda who was, after laughing, going to make a smart remark.

After introducing her to them we talked for a little. So far J.P. was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't last too long.

"Toni! _Mon belle au le ville!_" he yelled has he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Bonjour J.P., how are you?"

"Well, I'm fine, but why have you not come looking for me, I was hoping to dance with you into the New Year," his pleading eyes looked into mine.

I set my drink on the table and turned to J.P., "I'm sorry J.P., of course I'll dance with you, but for a little, I need to save energy for my other friends," I then looked over at Johnny who gave me a smile and I blushed.

"_Magnifique_, shall we," he held out his hand like the gentleman in movies do. I took his hand and curtsied. He led me to the dance floor and we danced for three songs. During the last song, a slow one, J.P tilted his head towards me, "Toni, do you have a love?"

I was too stunned to say anything. He was going to ask me out wasn't he, or maybe not, "J.P. what are you talking about?" I decided to go along with him, see where he was going with this.

"I saw how your cheeks reddened when Johnny smiled at you. I may seem like a silly boy, but these things do not pass me easily. I know when too people are in love, and Toni, you're in love," he said matter-of-factly.

I watched his serious face turn into one of pure happiness as he realized that he hit the nail on the head. I couldn't believe he spotted this. J.P., the guy who has had a crush on me since I first came here, spotted my love for Johnny. Just by a simple smile and blush, he knew. Did this mean the others knew too?

"But…I…how did you…do you think the others know too?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but why does this matter? Love is a great thing _Mon belle_; you should be celebrating it, not hiding it," he stated. He sounded like the love Guru or something. He was a real Romeo, and I could see behind his happiness for me that he was sad. He liked me for a while, and this was probably a big blow to him.

"Oh J.P., are you upset because I like someone else?"

"Toni, you are beautiful, there's no argument in that. I must let you choose, I can't force you. You should be happy with who you want. I can't change the path of love," he pulled me in closer and gave me a hug. I felt bad for J.P. he was a nice guy, but I loved Johnny.

The end of the song was coming up. When it ended J.P. took my hand, gave me a swift kiss on the hand, than a kiss on each cheek, "I thank you for dancing with me, Toni. Those three dances meant a lot to me."

"Me too J.P., thank you for the advice," I said giving him a hug. I made my way over to Johnny and the guys. It was eleven thirty and everyone was putting on their silly New Year hats and gathering around the T.V. The excitement was everywhere in the air. Couples were pairing up so they could bring in the New Year with a kiss. The newest couple was not me and Johnny, but Pony and Rose. They stood next to each other chatting up a storm. The smiles on the faces were genuine and their eyes sparkled.

I turned around to tell Johnny we should make our way into the living room, but he wasn't behind me.

I did a full turn, but didn't see him in the den or living room. He wasn't in the kitchen. There was no trace of him in the dining room. Johnny had vanished, but why and where did he go?

I ran upstairs and searched every room. I opened the door to the last room, my room. It was dark and the only light that filtered through the room was the moonlight. Johnny's silhouette could be seen standing by the window. He turned around when the light from the hallway hit the wall beside the window.

"Johnny, what are you doing up here? It's almost midnight; are you coming?"

He was silent for a second, then he finally spoke, "Yea, I was just…um…I'm nervous…"

I couldn't help but laugh; as soon as I did Johnny started laughing too. He walked towards me and looked at me with his shy smirk on his face.

"That was silly, wasn't it? Why should I be nervous? It's just my friends, your family and complete strangers. What's there to worry about?" he started asking question after question, and if I didn't stop him, it would never end.

"Johnny, breathe, the worst that could happen is we bang our noses together as we kiss," we were silent for a moment, thinking about what I had just said, then we burst out laughing again.

"Come on, let's go. Only five more minutes left," he said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. The butterflies in my stomach were having their own New Years Eve party and I couldn't get the goofy smile off my face.

**Johnny's POV****:**

When we got into the living room I let go of Toni's hand. I was too nervous to hold it in front of people. But that is nothing compared to what we were going to do in two minutes. Everyone was loud and laughing. Some were singing, others dancing to the last song that would be played before the New Year, and then there was Toni and I, standing in the doorway to the living room. Both utterly nervous and completely red in the face, I looked at Toni and saw that she had on her goofy smile that made me melt every time I saw it. I saw her glance at my hand and hers twitched, as if she wanted to take it. This nervousness was getting the better of me; I needed to be brave, for Toni.

So, I took her hand, and squeezed it, letting her know I was ready.

We walked towards the center of the room and watched the T.V. waiting for the start of the countdown. My heart was beating so fast and my legs felt like lead. I thought I would faint at any moment. I was wondering what Toni was thinking.

Was she nervous like me? What should I do if she faints, if I faint? That would be embarrassing, so much for being her strong man. I laughed to myself and Toni looked over at me, the goofy smile still on her face. I secretly hoped that that smile would never fade away.

The countdown had reached ten…

No one was looking at our intertwined hands or the fact that we both were shaking like leaves. No one noticed me turn to look at Toni when everyone shouted ten…nine…eight. No one noticed that my hands that were around her waist were pulling her in.

Seven…six…five. Not one person gasped as our bodies became so close you couldn't see a space in between us. Four…three…two…

"Happy New Year, Toni," I whispered. Then my lips met hers and the kiss seemed to last forever. Everything felt so right, her hands around my neck, my arms keeping her from pulling away from me, and her lips touching mine.

Someone howled like a wolf, most likely Soda, then Toni and I pulled apart. I looked over her shoulder and saw her parents and brother standing there. They were all smiling, even her brother. He shook his head with laughter and walked away. I laughed to. It felt like a thousand pounds were lifted off my shoulder.

The guys were standing to my left and all of them had crazy smiles on their faces, like they couldn't believe that I, quiet little Johnny, had kissed a girl. Pony had his arm around Rose's waist and he gave me thumbs up. I smiled back and looked down at Toni. Her cheeks were a rosy red and the goofy smile was still on her face.

"Happy New Year Johnny," she whispered. She put her head on my chest and I felt like the happiest guy in the World. Nothing could put a damper on this moment. Toni and I were finally out in the open. No more sneaking around and most of all no more secrets.

**So??? What did you think? Did you think it was corny? Yes? No? Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**


End file.
